I Want Your Love
by ThatWeirdAwkwardKid
Summary: Spencer comes to discover that speaking more than one language sucks when she's asked to help her crush, Emily, communicate with the french foreign exchange student. Here comes the jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey hey. So this is my first Pretty Little Liars story (that I'm publishing). It's been ages since I've watched it so I might be a little rusty but I couldn't resist after finding the inspiration somewhere. I've always shipped Spencer and Emily so hopefully this goes well. Hope you enjoy!**_

"What!? No way am I doing that, Em!"

Emily groaned while trying to keep up with the brunette.

"But Spencer! You speak the language fluently and it'll sound so much smoother coming from you!"

The two ducked and weaved in between the other students as they walked down the school's halls. Spencer glanced at Emily before resuming to look ahead.

Emily bit her lip, "What will it take? Want me to pay you? Do your homework? You can crash at mine whenever you want to get away from your family?" She offered.

Spencer shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Firstly, there's no way in hell that I'd ever take your money. Secondly, what makes you think this is even a good idea? What if she finds it awkward or creepy?"

Emily slowed down and sighed. You see, she was in a tricky situation. She has a crush on the foreign exchange student who happens to be French and speak very little English. The two have managed to be friends despite the language barrier and now Emily wants to tell the girl how she feels. Only, she doesn't want to wreck the moment with her butchered French. That's where Spencer comes into plan as she is the only person Emily knows that can speak fluent French.

How fun.

Spencer glanced to her side again before she stopped walking upon realising that the tanned girl wasn't next to her. She turned around and felt a pang in her chest as she looked at her friend. The girl had her head down with both hands in her pockets and her shoulders slumped. She stared at Emily for a second or two before her body spurred into action. She walked towards the girl.

"Fine, fine. Just...I'll think about it, alright? But please no more sad Emily. It's like kicking a puppy."

Emily looked up and smiled before giving her a hug.

"Thanks Spence! You're the best."

Spencer hugged the girl back and cleared her throat. "Yeah no problem."

The tanned girl moved her head slightly so she was facing Spencer's ear, "I'm so lucky to have such a smart friend. Well, a smart _and_ beautiful one." She whispered.

Spencer's eyes widened at the close proximity, she could feel the other girl's breath against her ear. She clenched her jaw, trying to fight the blush that was blossoming across her cheeks.

"I-I uh...Yeah. Thanks...I mean- Thank you, Em." The brunette stammered.

Emily giggled before pulling back to look at the slightly shorter girl. It was pretty convenient that Spencer was practically the same height as her. Made for a useful pairing as compared to Hannah and Aria, the shorter ones of the group.

"It's true!" She responded. "It's no wonder why all the guys want you. That reminds me, you found anyone worthy of your attention yet?"

Spencer looked at the girl for a moment, before shaking out of her thoughts.

"Not yet." She responded, giving an admittedly smaller smile than previously.

"Well when you do, let me know. It my duty as best friend to check them out and make sure they're not something like a serial killer or even worse, a jock. " Emily remarked with a wink, making Spencer laugh.

"But aren't you technically a jock? Being on the swim team and all?" Spencer asked, wiping a few small tears caused by laughing.

Emily gasped in mock offence. "Of course I'm not! I'm an _athlete_. There's a difference and you know it!"

Spencer was sent back into laughter at the taller girl's faux-indignant response. Emily watched on at the brunette and couldn't help but smile softly, it'd been a while since she saw the girl this at ease. Laughing so freely. Emily couldn't help but laugh a little too, Spencer's laugh being so infectious.

"Like come on Spence," Emily said in between laughter, "Would you date me if I were a jock?"

At that, Spencer choked on the air in surprise of the question. She started coughing, trying to get the air to reach into her lungs.

Emily was at her side in an instant, rubbing and patting her back softly as she waited for the girl to regain balance.

"Well that wasn't pretty." Spencer finally uttered, leaning against some lockers.

The bell suddenly rang and the two girls looked up at the clock. They simultaneously lifted their eyebrows at the time, normally they had time to walk the other to their class if they weren't sharing the same one but their lessons were about to start. The girls hugged each other once again before going off to their lessons.

_**A/N:**__** Decided I'm gonna split these into chapters instead of a one-shot. The story is gonna be longer than I expected but not crazy long. Either way, I hope this was a good chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows! It makes me incredibly happy to know that you're enjoying this story so far. I also forgot to mention that this is based on a song (Lady Gaga fans will know) so keep that in mind xD. Oh, and I just wanna apologise in advance for the potentially bad french cause I'm using Google Translate haha. Enjoy!**_

Spencer sat in her lesson, trying but failing to focus. After asking Mr Hale to repeat what he said for the third time but losing track of his explanation, she gave up and let her mind wander. She thought back to just half an hour ago before she had to part from Emily.

_So let me get this straight._ She thought. _Emily wants me to translate her feelings to the french foreign exchange student. _

_Huh, who would've thought it would hurt this bad. _

Spencer sat up a little straighter in her seat, scrunching her eyebrows. _Why does it hurt this bad? It's only a small favour. _

_For a friend. _

_Just a friend who wants to tell the person they like, that they like them. _

_A friend who I happen to have feelings for. _

_I'd be helping the girl I like, tell the girl she likes, of her feelings...So then technically...I'm the one breaking my own heart? _

_What have I just agreed to do? _

Spencer ran a hand through her silky brown hair in frustration.

_If this works and french girl likes Emily back then they could start...dating. _

_Ugh, the idea of seeing Emily with someone like that is far from appealing. _

_Seeing them...together. Giggling, blushing, holding each other's hands, holding each other..._

_What's so good about this french girl anyways!? What, cause she can pronounce the word 'croissant' properly? Is that it!? I'M FUCKING FLUENT IN FRENCH, EM!_

The girl clenched her jaw and shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself.

_Okay now I sound like a crazy jealous person. Of course if Emily was happy, I'd be happy. I'm her best friend first and foremost._

_I just...Like her. A lot. And if I'm being honest to myself, I have for a while now. She's so beautiful. My beautiful best friend._

_Which is why I should help her. _

_I'm her best friend, she's counting on me. Who's to even say she'd have feelings for me anyways. _

_Fine, I'll do it. I'll swallow down my pain and jealousy to help Em out. I'll be the damn translator. _

Spencer leaned back into the chair and groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

_Why can't she just use fricking Google translate?_

* * *

Spencer walked out of the class with nothing but a headache. To say she missed the entire lesson would be an understatement. She sighed to herself, thank god she's already ahead in all her classes.

The girl quickly found the eager eyes of Emily waiting for her and walked to the tanned girl.

Emily shot her a smile as a greeting, "Sooo, have you given it any more thought yet? It's lunch now and I thought it'd be the best time to do it since that's when me and her normally talk-"

"Wait wait wait," Spencer interjected, "You want to do it_ today_!?"

Emily looked away from the wide eyes of her friend and shifted slightly. She shuffled around on her feet and moved a hand to rest on her opposite shoulder, her pose screaming out bashfulness. Meanwhile Spencer was looking on and melting softly at how cute the taller girl was.

"Well I-uh. I thought it would be good to get it out the way as soon as possible." The swimmer responded, still avoiding eye contact. "The anticipation is killing me, you know?" She explained, biting her lip.

"Yeah..." The academic replied distractedly. Her eyes were too busy staring at her friend's lips.

Emily finally looked towards the girl, a look of hope adorning her features. Spencer's eyes flitted back to the deep brown ones she loved while praying that Emily didn't see where she was looking at.

She cleared her throat and started again. "Yeah, I get what you mean. And I have given it some thought," She slowly smiled. "I'll help."

At this, Emily squealed and moved to envelop Spencer in a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Spence! I totally owe you one."

Spencer waved off her offer and told her it was no big deal.

"So," Emily wiggled her eyebrows, "How's your french?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Le moindre de mes soucis." (_The least of my worries.)_

Emily gaped at the effortlessness of the girl's french. Her accent sounded as authentic as ever and she'd be lying if she said she didn't find it attractive.

_Who would've guessed that Spencer speaking another language could be so...sexy?_

She blinked. _Where the hell did that come from? _

"Em?" Spencer spoke, pulling the girl away from her thoughts. "You okay? Lost you for a second."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that." She cleared her throat, "So you're uh, fluent? In French?"

"Oui. Le français est l'une de mes langues préférées et je le parle couramment depuis l'âge de six ans." (_Yes. French is one of my favourite languages and I've been fluent since I was six.)_

"Great." Emily croaked, an involuntary blush coming across her face. She scrunched her eyebrows, realising something the girl said. "Wait, one of your favourite...You speak more than two languages!?"

Spencer nodded, "I'm also fluent in Italian and Spanish. I'm more or less there with Portuguese and German and I'm currently learning Japanese and Mandarin. Oh, and Latin but I'm on and off with that one."

Emily just looked at her friend. After several seconds, she finally spoke.

"Right. Just add multilingual to the long list of why Spencer's so attractive."

Spencer blushed bright red, "Em! What're you talking about? There's nothing attractive about knowing a few languages."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sure, cause being able to speak a ton of different languages isn't equally amazing as it is hot." She deadpanned.

Spencer blushed even harder while laughing. "Sounds like someone has a thing for languages."

Emily opened then closed her mouth before opening it again, "I will neither confirm nor deny that statement."

Spencer just laughed harder, causing Emily to let out a few giggles of her own.

"Wait, you called me attractive." Spencer started after she managed to stop laughing. Emily just looked at her as if asking what her point was. "I'm not attractive."

The tanned girl laughed in shock, "You're kidding right? Spence, you're more than attractive!" She looked into the honey brown orbs of her friend, her brain too distracted to stop her from continuing. "I...If you weren't straight then I-"

She was suddenly cut off by her phone ringing. Emily jumped slightly and reached down to get her phone from her pocket.

"It's her." She spoke, looking up at Spencer. "Should we start going...?"

"Lead the way." Spencer replied with a tight smile. She tried to calm the quick beating of her heart as she followed her friend but she just couldn't shake off one thought.

_What was Emily going to say before her phone rang?_

* * *

"Louise! Hi!" Emily met the girl before going in to hug her.

Spencer watched a few steps behind where the girls were. There was no way she could deny that french girl- _Louise, _was beautiful. She was a little shorter than Spencer but she was gorgeous. From her blonde hair perfectly resting on her shoulders with gentle curls at the end to her dazzling blue eyes that grew brighter upon seeing the swimmer. Not to mention her sense of style and just by standing where she was, Spencer could tell she had allure. She didn't even need to hear the accent.

"Emily!" A thick french feminine voice responded. "Mon amie, I'm happy to see you."

Emily beamed at the girl before remembering, "Oh! This is my friend, Spencer."

Spencer came a little closer and gave a tentative wave at the girl, a small smile in place.

"She speaks French and I need her to translate a little something." The swimmer continued.

The blonde cocked her head to the side, only understanding bits and pieces but she nodded and beamed at the new addition.

"Bonjour, Spencer! Combien de français parlez-vous?" (_Hello Spencer! How much French do you speak?_)

"Bonjour. Je parle couramment. Ton accent est magnifique." (_Hello. I'm fluent. Your accent is beautiful._)

"C'est impressionnant! Et merci, vous parlez pratiquement comme un locuteur natif!" (_How impressive! And thank you, you practically sound like a native speaker!_) Louise turned to Emily, "I like your friend already." She giggled.

Emily chuckled, "Yeah she's pretty amazing." She winked at Spencer.

The three sat down at the table Louise was previously sitting at, Spencer sitting next to Emily. They all engaged in casual conversation about how their days were going but Spencer was really focusing on the interaction between the two other girls. As she watched more and more, she could feel the smile slipping off her face. It was clear that Emily liked Louise and while she couldn't tell if the feeling was mutual for Louise, there was nothing suggesting otherwise. She sighed silently to herself, secretly wishing for Emily to move the conversation to where she was needed so she can get it over with before going home to mope about her unrequited feelings.

As if Emily could hear her thoughts, the ravenette suddenly cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter.

"So Louise, there's uh...T-There's something I wanted to tell you."

Louise's eyes were trained on the girl, giving her a comforting smile.

Emily breathed in shakily. "I-I want your love. And I want your revenge. I want your love, I don't want to be friends." At that, Emily nudged the taller girl as her cue.

Spencer spoke without missing a beat. She had been looking away with a bitter sadness and was only listening halfheartedly to know what to translate.

"Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche. Je veux ton amour."

"I don't want to be friends." Emily finished.

Louise was beyond surprised, looking at the girl with wide eyes. "Emily, I..." Her blue eyes darted between the hopeful expression on Emily's face to the sardonic smile Spencer was sending to no one in particular, already zoned out of the conversation. The blonde watched Spencer for a moment before turning back to her friend.

"Spencer, puis-je demander votre aide?" _(May I ask for your assistance?)_

The taller girl audibly sighed and turned back to the two, "Sure." She mumbled.

"Emily, mon cher ami. Je suis tellement flattée mais malheureusement je ne me sens pas de la même façon. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit. Sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous, mais je comprends si vous avez besoin d'espace et de temps. J'aimerai toujours que nous ayons une amitié et, le cas échéant, que nous en fassions une plus forte encore."

(_Emily, my dear friend. I am so very flattered but unfortunately I do not feel the same way. I appreciate you for telling me. Do know that I will always be here for you but I understand if you need some space and time. I would still love for us to have a friendship and if anything, for us to have an even stronger one as a result._)

Spencer looked at the girl with her mouth agape.

"Sacre bleu."

Louise looked at Spencer, "Voulez-vous que je répète?" (_Would you like me to repeat?_)

The girl shook her head slowly, "Non non. Je l'ai. Je juste..." (_No, no. I got it. I just..._) She swallowed, "Tu veux vraiment que je lui dise ça?" (_You really want me to tell her that?_) She asked, almost pained.

"Guys...?" A confused Emily asked, eyes jumping between the two. She could only understand a few words here and there, the conversation moving too swiftly for her to catch up.

Louise just nodded sadly.

Spencer shifted in her seat slightly, clearing her throat before turning to Emily. She hesitantly translated the girl's translation into English.

"Oh." Emily finally spoke after a minute.

"Emily," Louise tried but she was waved off by a shaky hand.

"No, no it's okay." Emily smiled despite the fact that tears were already starting to build in her eyes. "I'm just a little embarrassed is all." She laughed, throat thick with emotion.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Em." Spencer reached out for the girl but the swimmer stood up, not looking at either of the sitting girls.

"I-I just need a minute." She sent what she hoped to be a reassuring smile before speed walking out of the cafeteria.

Spencer sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over her face. This was not at all what she was expecting and she hated seeing Emily upset, as much as her friend tried to hide it. She longed to run after her but she knew Emily wanted some space.

Louise looked on at the girl with a calculating stare before humming as a sort of conclusion to herself.

Spencer looked up at the sound and scrunched her eyebrows, "What?"

The blonde just shook her head and smiled, looking away from the dejected girl.

Spencer squinted her eyes, "À quoi penses-tu?" (_What are you thinking?_)

The french girl just sighed, amused, before turning back to the curious eyes. "You like Emily, yes?"

Now Spencer was even more curious but also slightly nervous. She clenched her jaw before speaking. "Of course I do. She's my friend."

Louise rolled her eyes and gave the brunette a look, "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et vous le savez." (_That's not what I mean and you know it._)

Spencer bit her lip before groaning. "Okay, okay. Yes." She looked at her worriedly. "Is it that obvious?"

Louise chuckled, "To me, yes. To Emily, no." She watched as the girl opposite her sighed with relief before continuing, "Là encore, il est évident pour moi et non pour vous, ce que ressent Emily." (_Then again, it is obvious to me and not to you, how Emily feels._)

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, bewilderment evident.

The blonde just chuckled even harder and winked at the girl.

_**A/N:**__** So that was a long chapter! How're we feeling about Louise? Sounds like she might have something up her sleeve... Guess we'll have to see with whatever I write next! Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing and that you guys enjoyed. Till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey there. Happy holidays! Though I might be a little late. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

"So what's the emergency? And where's Aria and Hanna? Did they get the message?"

Spencer followed behind as Emily strode into her room. She closed the door behind her before looking back at the girl who hadn't said a word till now.

"What are you talking about?"

Emily creased her brows before looking towards her phone, "Louise sent me a message saying that you were having an emergency but you couldn't reach me?" She looked up and at the blank stare she was receiving from her friend, she continued, "She told me to come to yours as soon as possible?"

Spencer blinked and rolled her eyes. "I have no idea. There's no emergency. Your friend is weird."

"Huh."

"Yeah." Spencer sighed, running a hand through her hair. "How's it going between you two by the way?"

It had been several hours since the whole interaction and the two girls hadn't spoken to each other for the rest of the day. Safe to say, Spencer was very much confused at the sound of Emily's incessant knocking on her door at 11 at night.

Emily looked down, "Yeah it's fine. I mean you saw...what happened...today. Thank you for that, by the way. Helping me translate." She looked back up and sent a small smile.

"Of course, Em. I'm sorry it didn't quite go to plan." The brunette shifted on her feet slightly. "But onto a more pressing matter," She couldn't control the grin starting to spread across her face, "Lady Gaga? Seriously!?"

The ravenette face-palmed, sighing at the loud sound of laughter coming from her friend. The worst part is that she couldn't blame her, god knows why she used the lyrics from a Lady Gaga song to confess her feelings.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I guess I didn't realise. Not like it matters anyways." She sighed.

Spencer stopped laughing and walked towards the girl to give her a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She said while puling away slightly, her hands holding the taller girl's waist.

"I just.." Emily briefly trailed off as stood there and noticed just how close Spencer was positioned in front of her.

"You okay, Em?"

Emily cleared her throat and nodded.

"Sorry, gay moment." She mumbled. She ignored the raised eyebrow coming from her friend and continued, "It just feels like, I don't know. The people I like never like me back." She chuckled sadly.

_Tell me about it. _Spencer sighed. "That isn't true."

"But it is." The swimmer clenched her jaw and looked away, her eyes tell too much. "They're either...straight, or taken or just not interested."

Spencer didn't say anything, instead lightly squeezing the girl's waist in comfort.

"But that's enough of that." Emily shifted as if she were shaking herself out of a slump and smiled up at her friend. She brought her arms up to rest on each of Spencer's shoulders. "It sucks that I never got to use my favourite Lady Gaga lyric anyways. Totally would've worked."

If anyone were to walk in on the two, it would be very difficult to think they weren't in a romantic embrace by the way they were standing.

Spencer reddened slightly at the thought before snorting at Emily's playful words.

"And which lyric is that?"

Emily smirked and moved her head to whisper in the girl's ear, causing the brunette to laugh at the dramatics.

The laughter quickly stopped when Spencer felt the girl's breath on her ear. She gulped.

"Russian roulette is not the same without a gun. And baby, when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun."

"Oh." Spencer breathed, wide-eyed and blushing.

Emily moved back slightly and couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reaction.

Spencer snapped out of her stupor and groaned. "Don't do stuff like that."

"Why not? It's funny." The still laughing girl responded.

Spencer just rolled her eyes. "Is that seriously your favourite lyric?"

Emily hummed and nodded.

"Why? Like, is it true? For you?"

The swimmer just smiled coyly and winked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

_You have no idea._ "Who knew Emily liked it rough? Looks like we do have some things in common after all." Spencer joked.

Emily choked. "Wait, are you serious?"

Spencer smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know." She was about to chuckle until she looked into the eyes of her friend. They were darker than normal and seemed to hold...

Desire?

Lust?

Aimed straight towards her.

Suddenly, their embrace seemed a whole lot closer. Warmer.

_Does...Does Emily want to..._

The girl in question suddenly caught herself and looked away.

"Emily."

Her eyes went back to Spencer's.

"That thing you were talking about. Earlier. About if I wasn't straight?"

Emily's eyes widened before chuckling shakily in a weak attempt to conceal her surprise, "You still remember that? It was nothing, I...I don't know what I was talking about. Don't worry, I-"

Spencer couldn't help herself. Before she knew it, she pulled the girl by her waist and leaned in to kiss her. Her heart was beating out of her chest and it took her mind a few seconds to catch up with what she'd just done. When it did, she jumped back and gasped.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." She said in a rush. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy. "I-I...It was an act of impulse and-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips upon her own. Emily pushed her against a wall as the two fell into a passionate rhythm and Spencer couldn't help but whimper in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"Em." Spencer breathed when the two pulled back briefly for air. She clenched her hand into a fist as she felt a pair of lips kissing along her neck. "Shit."

Emily felt herself losing control, she hooked up her thigh in between Spencer's legs and moved to pin her arms over her head. She was about to rock the girl into her until she realised what was happening and jumped back as if she'd suddenly been burned.

"Spencer..." She didn't know what to say.

Spencer was a mess.

In a great way.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Did we...We just-"

"That was..."

"Something."

"It was..."

"Random."

"Passionate."

"Unexpected."

"Hot."

"Interesting."

"Sexy."

"Spencer."

"Absolutely arousing."

"Spencer!"

Spencer flinched at the raise in volume, "Sorry. But can you blame me?"

Emily looked over the girl before looking away. "You're blushing. A lot."

"Again, can you blame me?" The brunette moved to touch her neck, "I'm pretty sure you gave me a hickey." _Not that I'd be complaining. _

The swimmer rocked on her heels, avoiding eye-contact. "Sorry about that." She mumbled. "I got...lost in it."

Spencer smirked, "I can tell."

"You should be mad right now. I just...took advantage of my best friend, who's straight no less."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Okay firstly, you didn't take advantage of me. And secondly, who said anything about me being straight?"

Emily finally looked towards her friend.

"What?"

Spencer laughed, "So you really do like it rough, huh?"

Emily watched the girl who was still obviously fuelled with what happened. She could practically see the cogs in her head turning. _But why? Why would they be turning? She's...She's straight? I think._

"Spencer."

"I have feelings for you. Emily." Spencer said abruptly, clenching her jaw in hopes to stop her body from shaking uncontrollably. "I have for a while now and that, what just happened, was fucking amazing for me. I-I sincerely apologise for kissing you if it made you uncomfortable though I'm pretty sure you kissed me after so now I'm a little confused but-"

She was cut once again by a pair of lips against her own. Before she could react, Emily had moved away though the two stood close to each other.

"Boy, do we have a few things to talk about." Was all Emily responded.

The two chuckled before smiling at each other. After tonight, they knew that things would change. For the better.

**_A/N:_****_ Meh, emotional ambiguity. _**


End file.
